


What is Seen

by Gaxxy



Series: After the Mutiny [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Doggy leg twitch kraglin, M/M, Peter can never unsee, after sex - Freeform, kraglin is mortified, munchies, yondu doesn't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaxxy/pseuds/Gaxxy
Summary: Peter and the Guardians return to the ship after Yondu and Kraglin have made up. Peter really needs to find himself some bleach.





	What is Seen

**Author's Note:**

> Probably the last in this little series. A fun silly little piece set in the aftermath of Selfish and In the End We'll Be Okay. I'm not sorry. Maybe a little. Probably not.

Being the de facto leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy had changed a lot of things for Peter Quill. He finally got recognition and respect, hell some people even addressed him as Star-Lord now. Took them long enough really.

There were some things, though, that stayed exactly the same. Xandar, with its gleaming picturesque cities of metal and glass and serenity was just too clean. Too peaceful, like someone had painted an ideal utopia and the figures on the canvas had just come to life. Made his skin crawl with unease.

Knowhere though? Peter thrived in places like Knowhere. Bustling disorderly crowds. A decaying fruit, ripe with scumbags of all shapes, sizes and levels of aggression. He knew where he stood here. Knew if anyone tried to take him out it would be through an honest knifing and not endless back-alleys of politics and manipulation. Here, Peter knew how to stay alive.

That was the thing about growing up with Ravagers, it didn’t prepare a guy very well for good honest living.

“Quill. You are certain that leaving Yondu and the hairy one alone is a wise choice?” Drax laid a hand on his shoulder as they walked, a little too roughly but Peter had got used to that. “They may kill each other or try to steal the ship.”

Peter just laughed and reached into his pocket, pulling out a set of cartridges, grinning smugly at Drax like he’d just check-mated him. “Thrust igniters. No one’s taking the Quad anywhere until we get back, buddy.” Drax threw his head back and bellowed with full-bellied laughter. His hand smacked Peter between the shoulder-blades so hard that he stumbled and almost dropped the cartridges.

“As for Yondu and Kraglin, I don’t think you need to worry. Old bastards are seriously good at not dying. Besides … I doubt they’ll even see each other while we’re gone.”

Peter heard a scoff from around his knees. “You really believe that, Quill?” Ok, so maybe he wasn’t. They could easily have just been waiting until they were the only ones on-board to sort … whatever it was that was causing them problems without the risk of any of the Guardians getting in the way.

Before he could muse on that worrying thought for too long though Peter felt a set of slim but strong fingers curl around his elbow. “Regardless we had better finish quickly and get back to the ship. Just in case.” Gamora insisted. 

Arka was a trusted contact, someone Peter had known from when he was just starting out. That didn’t stop her from trying to skimp out on the discounts though. Peter leaned his elbow against the counter and flashed her his most winning smile.

“Arka, sweetheart, surely you can do a bit better than that? I mean how long have we been friends?” He watched her thin lips curl into a smirk, stretching the scars on her face and exposing a little more of the short tusks that normally hugged her upper lip. The challenge had been set. All Peter had to do now was haggle her down to a reasonable charge.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________

Of course the Quad was silent when they got back, Peter had been expecting that. It was the wrong kind of silent though. Pregnant with a coming storm that made him uneasy. “Yondu? Kraglin?” He called out after handing over his share of the supplies to Drax.

_Don’t you dare have killed each other! We were only gone for a couple of hours!_

Peter was vaguely away of the scraping of Rocket’s claws as his furry friend searched the ship for the conspicuously missing Ravagers. Shortly after Drax’s heavy strides and Gamora’s light sprint joined them.

It was only after every other space on the Quad had been searched and found devoid of life (apart from that one Orloni nest Drax had accidentally knocked over) that they made their way down towards the engine room. Peter felt his stomach knot as he sped up, trying not to thing about what he might find when they opened the door.

It was definitely worse than Peter could have imagined.

Most of Kraglin’s makeshift nest had been scattered across the floor and Yondu’s arrow hummed gently where it sat innocently embedded into the wall. Peter stood in the doorway, frozen in slack-jawed horror as his eyes found the missing Ravagers.

Yondu lay on his back, full naked glory on display for all to see. Curled in at his side was Kraglin’s hairy, skinny form. “You know you enjoy it, Kraglin, don’tchu go lyin’ ta me.” Kraglin was whining like a dog, batting at Yondu’s stomach with no success, all it did was make the Centaurian bark with laughter and rub his finger behind Kraglin’s ear with more determination.

Kraglin’s leg jerked and kicked from where it lay across Yondu’s thick limbs. “Yer such an … asshole, boss...”

Thankfully it was around this time that Peter’s brain kicked back into gear, revving violently to send the signals that threw his hand across his eyes to shield him from the sight. “I found them! Rocket, don’t you dare bring Groot down here! Oh my _God_ , I hate you guys!”

Yondu scoffed, rolling his eyes, blatantly just not giving any kind of shit. “Quill you’re a grown ass man, quit yer bellyachin’ and get out already!” Kraglin just face-planted right into a sweaty blue armpit as Peter stomped away shouting something about finding bleach for his eyes.

“Send us down some munchies, boy, I’m starvin’ down here!”

“Get dressed and go get ‘em yourself!” Peter yelled back, no one should have to see what he’d just seen … it was his job to protect Groot and the others.

Even if he had to suffer the scars alone.


End file.
